Love is like a punch in the face
by Jackie-the-barricade-girl
Summary: Love is a strange thing. For some, it's clear as day. For others it just kind of waits for the right moment and then jumps out at you. Love isn't always clear at first, but it will always be there. Modern AU. Enjolras/Grantaire, Marius/Cosette, Eponine/Combeferre. Little bits of fluff
1. newspapers

**Hi! My name's Jackie! Check out my sisters account (Kimco) I write on that one as well.**

Grantaire was having a bad day. He sat by the side of the pavement staring out at the road, wondering what to do with his life. It was raining quite a lot. People were running up and down the streets trying to get out of the rain. Grantaire sighed. He watched as the rain splashed onto the road making a calm pitter-pattering sound.

Grantaire was distracted from his thoughts when a tall blonde man stood in front of him. Enjolras stood there looking down at Grantaire sitting on the street, "Hey R."

Grantaire smiled a little, "Hey Apollo."

Enjolras was using a newspaper to shield him from the rain, "What are you doing out here? You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out in the rain you idiot."

Grantaire laughed, "I'm just…thinking about stuff you know."

Enjolras shook his head, "Hey, I don't want you to get ill alright? Come on, let's get you out of the rain." Enjolras offered his hand out to Grantaire. Grantaire hesitated at first but then took the hand. Enjolras hand was warm and soft. Grantaire's hand was wet from the rain and ice cold.

Enjolras helped Grantaire onto his feet. Enjolras handed Grantaire some of the newspaper and the two of them started running towards the musian using the newspapers to cover their heads.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The others were all at the Musian. Combeferre was reading a book on chemistry when Eponine came and sat by the table he was sitting at. She rested her head on the table and sighed. Combeferre finished the line he was reading and looked up at Eponine, "Um, Eponine, you ok?" Eponine hit her head on the table a couple of times and then groaned. She then sat up.

"Fine."

Combeferre sighed and closed his book. He went over to the bar and then came back with two cans of beer. Eponine took it and started to drink. Combeferre sat down opposite her and sipped some of his beer, "What's on your mind 'Ponine?"

Eponine sighed, "The usual stuff. Mariu's ignoring me. Grantaire's gone missing. Cosette's annoying me. Why does Cosette have to be so PERFECT! Fuck Cosette and her good looks and her nice personality!" Eponine started hitting her head on the table again. Combeferre was trying to hide a smile which was creeping up onto his face. Eponine looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Combeferre said supressing a grin.

"Ferre, what's so funny?!" Eponine asked.

Combeferre then let the smile settle on his face, "It's just, you. You're so amusing some times. It's your personality Eponine. You're just so adorable!" Combeferre said. Eponine smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're the first person ever to call me adorable." Eponine said.

Suddenly Enjolras and Grantaire walked into the Musian with wet hair and clothes. The Amis all went over to them, "Oh my god guys. You're like soaked." Marius said.

"Thank you Pontmercy, for pointing out the obvious." Enjolras said placing the soaked newspaper on the table. Grantaire did the same.

"Well, that was fun." Grantaire said. Enjolras laughed. Grantaire and Enjolras both took off their coats and hung them up to let them dry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, everyone was still at the Musian. They were basically trapped in there until the rain stopped. Eponine was talking to Combeferre about her troubled love life. "I just really want him to notice me for a change. Maybe he just doesn't find me attractive."

"I find that hard to believe." Combeferre mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Well, I'm just saying, you are what guys would call 'beautiful'. I find it hard to believe anyone actually thinks that you're anything less." Combeferre said taking a sip of his beer.

Eponine smiled, "You're way too nice Combeferre. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Combeferre shrugged, "I haven't found the right girl yet. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. You want Marius to notice you right?" Eponine nodded, "Well, that's easy. All we need to do is make you look more desirable. Guys want what they can't have. Let's make you what he can't have."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Eponine said taking a gulp of beer.

Combeferre shrugged, "You need to find yourself a fake boyfriend." Combeferre said.

"What to make him like, jealous?" Combeferre nodded.

"You got it."

Eponine thought for a moment and then said, "Could you be my fake boyfriend?"

Combeferre sighed, "Well…I guess I could. Although, it does mean that at the end of all of this we will have to fake break up. You ok with that?" Combeferre asked with a smile.

Eponine giggled and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine with that. But I'm dumping you ok?" Combeferre smiled and they both drank from their glasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the rain had stopped, everyone grabbed their coats and went home. Enjolras stayed at the Musian for a bit. He still had work to do. He was typing on his laptop when Grantaire came and sat next to him, "Hey E."

"Oh, hey Grantaire." Enjolras said without turning his attention away from his computer, "Aren't you going home R? It's getting late."

Grantaire shrugged, "I've got nothing to do so, I guess I'm hanging out with you." Grantaire leaned back in his chair. Enjolras smirked. Enjolras continued typing for a while until he suddenly stopped. The sudden disappearance of the typing noise got Grantaires attention, "Um, you ok E?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Enjolras sighed and closed his laptop, "There's just one question I have for you Grantaire."

Grantaire sighed, "Go on."

"Why do you come to my meetings? I mean, we all know that you don't really care about my cause. I just want to know why you force yourself to stay here when you're supporting a cause you don't believe in."

Grantaire sighed and took a sip of his wine. He then put the glass back on the table and said, "You want the honest truth? I don't exactly know. Yeah, I don't give a damn about all the politics you and the Amis like to talk about and I don't really have much faith in your cause at all really. But I don't know. There's something about…well you. Something about you that makes me want to stay. I don't believe in the cause, but I believe in you."

"That…doesn't make much sense to me."

Grantaire smirked, "You think too much Apollo." Grantaire said. Enjolras still seemed confused but he just left it at that. He stood up and grabbed his laptop. He then grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Grantaire sat in the Musian for a while just thinking. He honestly didn't know why he stayed at these meetings. Why should he? He had tried to stay away before but, he had always come back. Then he realised something. No one would ever stay at something they don't believe in. No one would suffer through a boring meeting for a cause they didn't have faith in. But the one rule that outranks everything was that everyone would do anything for the one they loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**To be continued!**

**Comments are appreciated!**

**This has not been proofread (Sorry)**


	2. umbrellas and milkshakes

**Hey! So, here's chapter two :)**

Grantaire was blankly staring at a canvas, not really knowing what to paint. Grantaire never normally got painters block, but it was nine o'clock in the morning, his head was spinning from a hangover, he hadn't had anything to eat today and worst of all, he was sober.

Grantaire sighed and started pacing round his apartment trying to find some sort of inspiration. Grantaire did this for the next two hours and was still completely blank. Enjolras came knocking at his door. "It's open." Grantaire said. Enjolras walked in.

"Hey R. I see you're still working on that painting." Enjolras said. Grantaire groaned in frustration.

"This cannot be happening to me!" Grantaire said pacing up and down the room.

"Want some coffee?" Enjolras asked.

"I don't have coffee."

"You don't but I do." Enjolras said pulling a pack of instant coffee out of his bag.

Grantaire laughed, "Ok, you're the only guy I've ever met that carries instant coffee around in their bag."

Enjolras shrugged, "Hey, you never know when you're gonna need it." Enjolras grabbed a cup from the cupboard and boiled some water. "So, when are you actually planning on starting your painting?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Don't you think I would have already if I knew what to paint?!"

"Wow, jeez calm down." Enjolras said with a chuckle.

Grantaire sighed, "Sorry, I'm not in a good mood today. I've got a hangover that's killing." Enjolras made the coffee and then handed it to Grantaire. Grantaire took it and made a disgusted face, "I hate coffee."

"Tough, you need the energy boost." Enjolras said. Grantaire took a sip of it.

"Ugh, it tastes like I'm drinking dirt." Grantaire said.

Enjolras laughed, "Ok, enough of that. Start your painting already." Grantaire put the cup down and picked up his paintbrush. Grantaire started painting out random lines just to get something onto his page. Enjolras walked over to the window and looked down at the street below.

Grantaire glanced over to Enjolras and admired how good he looked today. Well, technically Grantaire thought he looked good every day, even when he was in a bad mood and forgot to brush his hair, he still looked great. Grantaire sometimes wondered if Enjolras knew he was attractive. Enjolras never really bothered with his looks, which was a good thing because he didn't need to.

"Enjolras?"

Enjolras turned his attention to Grantaire, "Yeah?"

"Don't ever change."

Enjolras smirked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean as in, you're perfect the way you are. Don't ever change."

Enjolras shrugged, "That's nice of you to say."

"And don't get a haircut." Grantaire added. The two of them laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Eponine and Combeferre were sitting in a milkshake bar drinking milkshakes. "So, you're arranging a double date with Cosette and Marius?" Eponine asked.

Combeferre nodded, "Yep. Although I do have to warn you, there is a chance this whole 'fake dating' thing won't work."

Eponine nodded, "I know, but it's worth a shot right?"

Combeferre smiled a little and then sighed, "Why do you want to get Marius so badly? I mean I know you've had a crush on him for years now, but Marius isn't even that hot."

Eponine raised an eyebrow and giggled, "I don't want to date him because of his hotness Combeferre. I want to date him because he's the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Combeferre rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. But you know what Eponine? I'm just saying, if you're gonna date someone, I think you should date someone who actually appreciates you for who you are you know?"

Eponine was about to say something when suddenly Grantaire popped out of nowhere, "Hey guys, Eponine I need to talk to you." Before Eponine could complain, Grantaire dragged her away from the table. He quickly dragged her outside.

"What do you want R, I'm a little busy!" Eponine said, annoyed.

"Ok, can I just ask are you and 'Ferre on a date?" Grantaire said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"What? No, we're arranging a fake date with Cosette and Marius."

"What to make him jealous? Yeah, like that's gonna work."

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Is that all you pulled me out for?"

Grantaire sighed, "Actually no, I've kind of got a question."

"Ok then. Ask, before I punch you in the face."

"I have this friend, who wants to ask this guy out but he doesn't know how to ask a guy out because he's never done it before."

Eponine's eyes widened, "You've never asked a guy out?!"

Grantaire blushed, "No, of course I have. I said my friend Eponine, were you not listening?"

Eponine laughed and pat Grantaire on the back, "Relax dude. Just ask the guy out. It'll come naturally. It's easy."

Grantaire sighed, "That didn't really help much."

Eponine giggled, "It'll be fine. Just ask Enjolras out."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "How did you know I was talking about Enjolras?"

Eponine smiled, "Everyone knows you like him dude."

"Really…damn. Is it that obvious?"

Eponine nodded, "Sadly, yes." Grantaire groaned and walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre had just come back from the milkshake bar. He unlocked his front door to find that Jehan and Courfeyrac were in his flat sitting next to each other on the sofa playing an intense game of Mario cart on the Wii. "Um, guys, what the hell are you doing here?"

Courfeyrac paused the game and looked back at Combeferre, "Oh, hey 'Ferre. We just came to use your Nintendo Wii."

Combeferre rolled his eyes, "Next time I move house, I'm not giving you a key."

Jehan smiled, "So, how did your date with Eponine go?"

Combeferre groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't a date. We just went out for milkshakes to discuss some stuff."

Courfeyrac chuckled, "Still sounding like a date to me. Do you like Eponine? Like, _really _like her?"

Combeferre hung his coat up and started boiling some water to make tea, "No, I like Eponine, but I like her as a friend. Nothing more."

Jehan giggled cutely, "No my friend, you see. I'm pretty sure that you and Eponine are in love, you just haven't realised it yet. And when you do realise it, it's gonna hit you like a frying pan to the face."

Combeferre laughed, "Sure it will." He said sarcastically. Although, deep down, he did have some sort of feelings for Eponine, he didn't really understand it, but the feelings were definitely there, and they refused to go away. But, those feelings were definitely not love…were they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras was at his work office and was packing up his things to go home. When he stepped outside, he noticed it was raining. Enjolras groaned in frustration. He didn't even have a newspaper today, so he was just gonna have to take it. Enjolras started his walk in the rain.

The streets were pretty quiet, because it was almost dark. The only sound was the sound of the rain itself and the occasional car. Enjolras sighed as his hair got drenched in rain water. Enjolras was about half way home when suddenly, he couldn't feel the rain on him anymore. He then noticed Grantaire walking next to him holding an umbrella. He had a smile on his face, "Hey Enjy."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Um, hey. What are you doing here?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I noticed it started raining and I know you didn't have an umbrella so I went to find you before you catch a cold, flu, pneumonia excreta."

Enjolras smirked, "Thanks for your concern."

"Works better than newspaper doesn't it?" Grantaire said making them both laugh. They continued to walk in the rain. It was dark now and the only light was from the streetlamps, "Enjolras. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What am I to you?"

Enjolras didn't really know what he meant by that, "Um, I don't fully understand the question."

Grantaire shrugged, "Like, what do I mean to you. Am I friend?"

"Well, obviously you're my friend…but I don't know. I think you're worth more to me than just a friend would be…sounds kind of strange doesn't it?"

"No, it sounds perfect." Grantaire said with a smile. They reached Enjolras apartment. Enjolras unlocked his door but just before he could walk in, Grantaire held onto his arm. Enjolras looked at Grantaire, "Um, can I try something?"

"Sure I guess." Enjolras said. Grantaire dropped the umbrella. Suddenly Grantaire pulled Enjolras closer to him and placed a simple but sweet kiss on his lips. Enjolras was taken aback by the sudden action.

When Grantaire pulled away, he was blushing with embarrassment, "Uh, yeah sorry. I'm gonna go."

Enjolras was still stunned, even after it had finished, "Um…I…" Grantaire picked up the umbrella and started to walk away.

After Grantaire had turned a corner Enjolras was brought back to reality and realised he was still standing outside of his apartment in the rain. He opened the door and went into his room.

He leant back onto his door and brushed his lip with his finger. He could still kind of taste the alcohol that had stained Grantaires lips. Enjolras didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. It was kind of like excitement mixed with happiness and tinted with the tiniest bit of fear. The feeling made him feel kind of warm inside and he found a small smile had formed on his lips.

Enjolras got changed and lied down on his bed staring at the sealing. He then seemed to realise what he was feeling. At first he doubted it, but then he realised. It all lead up to that. The newspaper incident, Grantaire coming to him meetings, Grantaire looking for him, the kiss…

It was love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Grantaire sat in Eponines apartment, hitting his head on the table in front of him, "I. Am. So. Stupid." Grantaire said between hitting his head on the table. Eponine went into her bedroom and grabbed a pillow. She put it on the table so that Grantaire didn't damage his brain. Grantaire continued to hit his head into the pillow.

"So, tell me. What exactly happened?"

"I already told you. I kissed Enjolras. And now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He said, hitting his head on the table again. Grantaires phone then buzzed on the table. Eponine opened it for him. She read the text that Enjolras had just sent him and smiled.

"Um, R. You might want to look at this." Eponine passed Grantaire the phone. Grantaire read the text:

_Enjolras: Hey Grantaire, want to go see a movie Friday?_

Grantaire's eyes widened, "Oh my fucking god…"

Eponine smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued :)**


End file.
